castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Story Mode
Story Mode is a mode in Castlevania Judgment. As the name suggest, playing this mode with a character will present his or her story and pit the player against multiple opponents they must defeat, the first always being Aeon, fought in the Abbey Ruins. A few cutscenes are usually shown every two or three battles. The story ends after nine battles total. At the end, Aeon can heard saying he accepts the character's soul key and how many the player needs to unlock the True Story Mode. Finishing Story Mode with a character will unlock another one in the same group (Warriors of the Light or of the Night). At first, only Simon and Alucard are playable. Once the player finishes Story Mode with all characters except Aeon, True Story Mode will be unlocked. Prologues Maria Renard An orphan ever since her parents were slain by Dracula, Maria Renard possessed great power despite her young age. Her gift, dominion over animals including the four Celestial Beasts, granted her strength that rivaled even that of a Belmont. Several years after helping Richter Belmont defeat Dracula, Maria sensed a strange unease among her animal friends. Beneath the light of a full moon, she ventured into a dark forest seeking answers. But there, a most unusual scene played out before her… Shanoa In the early 19th century, an organization known as the Order of Ecclesia developed a method of forging energy into magical figures called Glyphs. But only one among them possessed the ability to absorb and command this power: Shanoa. When the Order finally discovered the means to destroy Dracula, a traitor among them made off with the secret, along with Shanoa’s memory. At the command of her Order, Shanoa was pursuing this traitor when a strange man appeared… Grant Danasty Light of foot and lighter of spirit, Grant Danasty was nevertheless Wallachia's staunchest defender. He once partnered with a vampire hunter of House Belmont to face down the mighty Dracula. Upon Dracula’s defeat, Grant devoted himself to rebuilding the towns and villages the vampire’s demons had razed. One day, a year later, Grant awoke from a stranger vertigo to find himself in an unfamiliar place… Simon Belmont The sworn vampire hunters of the Belmont clan have long passed down a sacred whip known as the Vampire Killer, so that each new generation might wield it in their battle against darkness. One fateful night, the heir to this dynasty, Simon Belmont, entered a dark forest. Having triumphed over Dracula, he was pursuing the last of the vampire’s minions. But suddenly, before his eyes, a strange spectacle unfolded… Alucard Despite his heritage, Dracula’s son Alucard had long fought beside humans to vanquish his father. But Dracula heeds the call of man, arising time and time again. So Alucard wandered the ages, forever seeking a way to complete his father’s destruction. One night during his travels, Alucard felt a strange presence. He turned to find a man who seemed not to exist at all… See also *True Story Mode Category:Encore of the Night Category:Judgment